


ira et aestus.

by extemporaneous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, i call this one "au where everyone is in agony", listen....., sith!Anakin, sith!obi, this is just me being a sinner and also intensely sad, this is the most emo thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has some context of the Rako Hardeen story arc in season 4 of clone wars.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ira et aestus.

**Author's Note:**

> This has some context of the Rako Hardeen story arc in season 4 of clone wars.

Obi Wan fell to his knees, the world collapsing around him.  Anakin ’s screams rang in his mind- the echo of rage his undoing. How had he not seen what they’d done? What  _ he’d  _ done.

-

For years it had simmered under his skin, kept in check by the Council so they could use him for their twisted and petty war.  He was a blunt weapon and a trivial pawn in their moral game of black and white; blinded of the notion the world had always been grey. He’d killed hundreds before he’d fled. Why would this be any different?

-

Overhead a warship exploded, the ominous sound of fire raging above them, the thunder as parts collided into the earth, causing the ground to lurch underneath him.  Anakin didn’t notice even as shrapnel and sparks flew past, narrowly missing him. He saw only one thing; a darkly robed man standing in opposition. Anakin didn’t need to see his face to know who he was. He’d grown up with this presence, been taught by this presence, fought with this presence and fallen for this man. Had been broken by this man. 

The memories were distant now, worn at the edges and frayed. If he tried, he could feel the smiles they’d shared, the quiet in rooms now empty- stolen kisses and the fleeting touches. 

Ash fell around them like snow, the air thick with it from the fires in the sky. 

He’d stopped trying.

-

Behind him were screams of innocents, the flames of war, and once he’d have rushed to aid them. They tore at the back of his mind, pleading for help and for mercy. Once he’d bled for them, laid down his life for them- only to realize that they were being bled by the Order he’d stood for. 

The swiftness of his chest caving caught him off guard and he staggered forward, only slightly. 

-

“ Anak -” Before he could react an invisible force wrapped around his throat, crushing his windpipe. In front of him stood the boy he’d watched grow, the boy he’d taught, fought with and the man he’d fallen for. The one he’d broken. He watched as  Anakin raised his arm, and slowly clenched his fist- the motion parallel to the lack of oxygen, wrathful conviction like a terrible scar across his face. 

He felt himself being pulled forward, his wounded knee no doubt leaving a trail of blood behind him as he was brought to kneel in front of  Anakin . His mind was fight and flight, but he could not bring himself to struggle. His eyes watered now as he looked up at him, the edges of his vision going black and all he felt was devastation. Devastation because the fury in  Anakin ’s eyes, the way he shook, the disaster around him was because of him. He’d done this. It was his fault. His thoughts were weaker now, his vision almost completely gone but for the hazy figure in front of him, the pain he felt on his throat now only a lesser thought. 

_ I’m sorry _ .

-

“You don’t  _ get  _ to die.” A breath. Then another. Sharp pain piercing his chest. A dull ache in his stomach. Blood in his mouth as he coughed.  Obi  let himself be thrown like a rag doll. The broken ribs and fractures were owed and so he took them silently wondering why  Anakin hadn’t drawn his lightsaber yet. For an instance the onslaught stopped- before he felt a weight heavy on his chest and hands on his bruised throat.  Obi Wan met  Anakin ’s eyes, gaze unwavering as the younger man shook above him.

-

“ An...ak...in… ” For a brief moment the young sith’s grip had lessened, his face giving way to grief for only a second, but it was enough for Obi Wan . He gasped, breath ragged, a hand reaching to the piercing agony on his neck and he flinched at his own touch. “I never… meant…”

Anakin drew near until his face was inches from  Obi Wan’ s, hands sliding dangerously close again. 

“I’m sorry.” It was less than a whisper, his voice nearly mutilated now. 

-

“No you’re  _ not _ .” His voice dripped like acid and it bit in, left a mark- flooded through  Obi Wan . He closed his eyes.

“ _ I loved you _ .” 

-

The tears hit his cheek as a sob wracked it’s way through  Anakin . The only thing that kept him from collapsing was Obi Wan’s  iron grip on his wrists. “ _ Fuck you. _ ” 

Anakin crushed his lips against  Obi’s and he groaned when  Obi  parted them, pliant. He hadn’t known moments ago- but this is where he’d wanted him.  

-

His touch was white hot, fingertips searing his skin as they dragged down him.“ Anakin -”  Obi Wan  sucked in a breath, squirming under his weight. “I’m sorr-”

“Shut up.”  Anakin was going to devour him whole, half determined that it would be the last thing he did. He bit  Obi Wan’s lip  _ hard _ and then harder still when  Obi Wan’s gaze went level and dark. It could be reconciled back to when he’d been his padawan, a look signaling disappointment and not much else. His voice cracked as he said it, but it didn’t hinder the poison of it. “You will not be disappointed of me. Not today. Not now.” 

  
The sith kissed him with all the hate he’d let build, let it slip into the breathes they shared. This wasn’t the first time they’d been like this, not even close. But it had never felt like this before. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen my guys my dudes my buddies... I'm the #1 Obikin Sinner. My kink is suffering and im emo.
> 
> i have the smut started but i've sinned greatly today and figured i should publish it separately so it can be 5,000 words long and also complete f i l t h.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr (poefinn)


End file.
